Gas demons
Enemies article |image=SR2-Enemy-GasDemon-Close.PNG |caption=Gas demons in Soul Reaver 2. |introduced= Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |appearances= Soul Reaver 2 }} Gas Demons, also known as Purple Demons or Purple Gas Demons, were a type of Demon encountered by Raziel in encountered in the Post-Blood Omen and Early History eras of soul Reaver 2. Profile Gas Demons were purple-skinned demons with several small horns and two notable appendages above their shoulders from which they could expel harmful gas. They were perhaps the least dangerous of the 'regular' Demon enemies encountered in Soul Reaver 2 . Gas demons were comparatively weaker than other demon enemies; with their attacks less powerful and confined to closer ranges. When attacking, they fought primarily by using their shoulder appendages to emit a harmful Gas Attack (whether the chemical was poisonous or acidic isn't clear), which was fairly powerful and effective at mid-close ranges; though they could also utilize fairly weak claw strikes. Gas Demons were also relatively slow, vulnerable to sidesteps and counters, and rarely blocked attacks. Bestiary: GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). Like all the demons Raziel fought in Soul Reaver 2, Gas demons could follow him into the spectral realm and could also create combat barriers to prevent Raziel escaping Raziel first encountered Gas Demons at the Shrine nearby the Pillars in the Demon-infested [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following ''Blood Omen]]'' and they would again be encountered in the mountains beyond Uschtenheim and Janos Audron's Retreat in that era. When Raziel continued his quest into Nosgoth's early history, Gas demons were among the Demon enemies that appeared (apparently 'transported' from the Post-Blood Omen era) to taunt and confront Raziel as he attempted to return to the Sarafan Stronghold; (~Raziel is trapped between two energy barriers. Two purple demons teleport in and drop down before Raziel.~) Purple Demon: "We have been expecting you, little Raziel."//'Raziel (VO):' "So, these demonic pests were not merely the product of Nosgoth’s corrupted future – for here they were, hurdling back over five centuries to pursue me. These creatures, I suspected, were minions of the unseen forces that had hoped to control me. This was the tangible expression of their displeasure – these demons were unleashed as the penalty for my disobedience." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. they again confronted him in the mountains. Notes *Gas Demons are referred to as "demonbc" in game files and as "Purple Demon" in scripts. *Many demons variants in Soul Reaver 2 share similarities with their Blood Omen counterparts; Gas demons notably have a similar color-scheme to the Purple ogres seen in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain ; though it is unclear if the Soul Reaver 2 demons were intended as re-interpretations of Blood Omen's demons or simply different demon races. Acid Demons also share a similar color to the Greater demons seen in of Blood Omen 2 . Gallery SR2-Model-Character-Demonbc.png|Gas Demon model Enemies 27.png|Gas Demon concept art Enemies 28.png|Gas demons in SR2 bonus material SR2-Gas-Demon-Full.png|Gas Demon in game SR2-GasDemon.png|Two Gas Demons in Soul Reaver 2 SR2-GasDemon-Close.png|Gas Demon facial close-up SR2-GasDemon-GasAttack.png|Gas attack SR2-CombatBarrier-GasDemon3.png|SR2 Gas Demon Combat Barrier References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver 2 enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2